emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7807 (24th April 2017)
Plot It's Rhona and Pierce's wedding day. Carly calls round at Smithy Cottage with a bottle of fizz to help Rhona get ready. Meanwhile, Pierce phones Gavin to check everything is on track. In the café, Frank helps Megan prepare for a business meeting. Jai lets Megan down with childcare so she's forced to juggle Eliza and work. Rakesh realises Jai is forfeiting time with his daughter to go on a wild goose chase over Nell. Whilst Lawrence and Chrissie are busy, Lachlan grabs the keys to his car. After she places the necklace from Pierce around Rhona's neck, Carly receives a text saying Harriet is ill although has arranged cover. They hear a commotion in the surgery as an animal is on the loose. Vanessa is lost for words when she sees Rhona in her wedding dress and apologises to Rhona. Rhona invites her along to the ceremony, but Vanessa is hesitant. Chrissie realises Lachlan and the car are missing. Rhona is nervous at the thought of her impending nuptials and heads for some fresh air. Marlon films as Pierce nervously waits for his bride's arrival. Outside, Paddy presents Rhona with his mother's necklace but Rhona can't take it. Paddy explains he wanted to give it to her for their tenth wedding anniversary and it's his fault they never made it so Rhona accepts the necklace, taking off the one from Pierce to put it on. Rhona walks down the aisle. Pearl blows her nose as the Vicar asks if anyone know of any lawful impediments to prevent the marriage, raising a few laughs from the sparsely filled pews. Lachlan pulls up alongside Belle in his car and takes her for a spin. Pierce and Rhona say their vows and are pronounced husband and wife. Jai collects Eliza and tells Rakesh that he didn't manage to track down Nell. Pierce and Rhona arrive at their wedding reception at The Woolpack and Rhona is delighted to see Vanessa there. Pierce says a few words before whisking his new wife away. Victoria tries to talk to Adam but he reminds her she's being going on about babies for months so she's better off without him. Victoria suggests if he's giving up on them so easily then maybe he's right. Zak is furious to find Belle and Lachlan at Wishing Well Cottage and shouts that he doesn't want Lachlan to drag his daughter down and orders Lachlan out. Lachlan gets in his car as Belle questions why Zak won't give Lachlan a chance. They hear a noise and rush outside to find Lachlan's car crashed into the pig sty. Lachlan lies it was an accident but Zak commands Lachlan to stay away from Belle. Pierce carries Rhona over the threshold and gives her her wedding present, the details of the lease on the practice in the Lake District. Rhona explains they can't just up sticks and move away due to Leo. Pierce suggests she's just using Leo as an excuse as she can't tear herself away from Paddy, revealing he knows she kissed her former husband. Rhona tells him she was drunk and didn't know where he was but her explanation infuriates Pierce. Rhona tries to walk out the front door but Pierce stands in her way so she tries to run away via the other door. Pierce grabs her hand and drags her back inside, possessively shouting she's his wife now. Pierce shoves Rhona against the door. Rhona tries to calm him down but Pierce spots Rhona wearing a different necklace and interrogates her about where it's from. Rhona explains it's from Leo but Pierce questions how a five year old bought it so Rhona is forced to admit it belonged to Paddy's mum. Pierce rips the necklace off Rhona, calling his new wife a slut. Rhona tries to leave again but Pierce pushes her to the floor, smashing a table in the process. Rhona gets up but Pierce forces her to the ground again and proceeds to rape his wife despite her pleading and protests. Cast Regular cast *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Vicar - Paul Lancaster Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden, living room and kitchen *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Office and kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *St. Mary's Church - Nave and exterior *Church Lane *Robblesfield Way *The Woolpack - Public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,640,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes